


Maroon Shirt

by ashlee_uwu



Series: mortality [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff, Hidden Injuries, Hospitals, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Medical Inaccuracies, Missions Gone Wrong, Protective Chloe Decker, a quick whumpy one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_uwu/pseuds/ashlee_uwu
Summary: After a case gone wrong, Lucifer was shot in the leg but that was only the tip of the iceberg.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: mortality [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871953
Comments: 17
Kudos: 121





	Maroon Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo again, sorry I was inactive for so long, my life has been beyond hectic recently but I promise I'll push new ones out soon :D

Bang. Was all she heard. And then, a gut-wrenching scream.

Chloe rounded the corner under the insufficient warehouse light, to see Lucifer leaning his back heavily against the hallway’s concrete wall, slowly slumping onto the ground, his face riddled with pain, a hole in his knee. 

They were on a simple-enough case involving some low-profile lad that somehow ended up in a high-speed car chase and then somehow ended up in a suspicious warehouse, the perp still on the loose.

“The punk’s that god-damn way!” Lucifer angrily pointed towards a pitch-black hallway, seemingly endless from Chloe’s point of view.

“You okay for a minute?” She really needs to catch this damn punk and Lucifer’s not exactly going to die if he waits another 5 minutes, right?

“Pfttt...this? I’m good as new, Detective” Chloe nodded and quickly ran off to the hallway, gun in hand.

Locating the perp was simple enough, one of the doors was slightly ajar, she stealthily pointed the gun, scanning the room with her sharp eyes.

“Julian Carlos, hands in the air!” Chloe yelled as she saw a silhouette attempting to climb over the window, caught red-handed.

The silhouette slowly turned towards Chloe and fired an unexpected shot but missed miserably. Chloe instinctively fired back but unlike the low-profile chap, she didn’t miss. The sinner screamed and fell to the ground while Chloe made quick work to cuff the lad up. After cuffing up the punk she saw Lucifer leaning heavily against the doorframe, his knee flowing with red crimson, hand clutching his abdomen.

“Lucifer! You should have waited!” Chloe ignored the outlaw and rushed over to Lucifer’s side and helped him slump down onto the ground.

“I heard a gunshot, D’tive! You can’t expect me to just sit there” His very accented-voice mocked, sounding slightly out of breath.

Chloe then took off her jacket and slid it under his left knee, she then tied a tight knot around the wound, making Lucifer groan in immense pain.

”Careful Detective! Precious cargo”

“Come on, I’ll drive you to the hospital” Chloe said after calling for backup to collect the perp and to secure the scene. She snaked her long right arm around Lucifer’s waist to support most of his weight while she held his hand with her left.

“On the count of three, yeah? One...two...three!” They gracefully rose, Lucifer was still strangely clutching his abdomen, Chloe thought to herself.

Each limp was agony, Chloe was supporting 90% of his weight and Lucifer seemed weirdly out of it despite being only a leg wound, he must have lost a lot of blood, Chloe’s worry spiked.

Somehow they made it to their car after the longest ten minutes of their lives, she opened the passenger’s seat door and carefully let Lucifer sink into the seat. She then carefully lifted his injured leg up to fit into the legroom, clicked his seatbelt on, and gave him a small peck on the cheek, making him smile instantly.

“Goddamn, I forgot we were in LA, this is gonna take forever” Chloe contemplated switching her police lights on, Lucifer however was being awfully quiet which was very out-of-character.

“Lucifer, babe are you okay?” Chloe glanced over Lucifer and much to her dismay, he was barely conscious, his lips pinched together in pain, brows furrowed with sweat.

“A leg wound shouldn’t cause this much discomfort…” Chloe thought to herself and then she remembered how he was clutching his abdomen earlier and let out a shuddering breath of impending doom.

Chloe carefully lifted his hand that was still clutching his belly up to see a deep gash, ripping through the expensive maroon shirt. She let out an audible gasp, it has been bleeding ever since.

“God damn it, Lucifer!” She immediately pulled over to stabilize him first before all else. Chloe ran to the boot to grab Trixie’s forgotten blanket and an odd shirt that could hopefully work as a makeshift bandage. She almost ripped the door open and turned on the car interior lights, the blood was so much prominent now, the maroon shirt masterfully hid the blood earlier.

Chloe placed two fingers under his jugular to find a pulse, it was there but too weak. She then placed her hand on top of his chest to feel for his shuddering, shallow breaths. Damn it! Chloe ripped his maroon shirt open, buttons flying everywhere, and wrapped the odd shirt around the gash tightly, please God don’t let him lose any more blood. She also wrapped the blanket around him, hopelessly trying to retain whatever heat he had left and brushed the stray lock of hair away from his face.

Rushing over to her seat, she put her lights on and skipped through the horrendous LA traffic

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After fifteen agonizing minutes, they made it right in front of the emergency entrance. The nurses were already seeing her distress and urgency even before she got out of the car and got a stretcher ready. They made quick work of laying Lucifer onto the bed, Chloe hopelessly followed them to the trauma unit but was quickly blocked by a nurse. Just like that, her Lucifer was stripped away from her.

Somehow she fell asleep on the ridiculously uncomfortable hospital chair, a nurse gently waking her up. She was so exhausted, her limbs were heavy and she just wants to give in to sleep again.

“Mr. Morningstar is right this way, Detective” The senior nurse reassuringly said, casting a serene smile

“Sup De’tive” Lucifer smiled, his voice partly muffled under the oxygen mask. All of Chloe’s exhaustion seemingly melted away with that ridiculously adorable smile of his. His left knee was bandaged heavily and elevated on top of some pillows, a line of IV dripping steadily into his right arm.

Chloe rushed over and gave him a punch on the shoulder

“Ouchhh! What was that for” Lucifer got rid of the mask to protest against the sudden punch.

“That was for scaring the hell out of me and this...this is for I love you and don’t you ever dare hide your pain from me again!” Chloe tenderly gave him a peck on the forehead and ruffled his fluffy curls.

“I happily forgive you then, you cruel woman” Lucifer mocked and gave her a kiss on the hand in return.

"How in the hell do you smell so goddamn good, though?” Chloe curiously asked, she couldn’t smell the blood or the antiseptic but only his naturally charming scent. A mixture of every exquisite scent there is on Earth: a mixture of cinnamon, of vanilla, of Cedar, of the ocean ane of Lucifer.

"What can I say, I’m delicious in every single way” Lucifer smugly winked at Chloe.

Ah he’s back, Chloe couldn’t help but made probably the deepest eye roll of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this one wasn't completely rubbish :( I kinda rushed this because I wanted to push new fics out as soon as possible but hope yall aren't too disappointed. Let me know what you guys think of this in the comment and have a great day :)


End file.
